


People Move. Things Change.

by Hallie_Blue



Series: Drift Away Sweet Vagabond - a 6b centric series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x11 spoilers, 6x12 spoilers, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Hayden Romero moved away, Liam has a lot of feelings, Liam is just as confused as everyone else, Liam is super lucky he has such amazing friends, Luckily Mason Hewitt has a brain, M/M, Mason is a Good Friend, POV Mason Hewitt, POV Outsider, Past Hayden Romero/Liam Dunbar, Past Relationship(s), People make assumptions based on presumed sexualities, Pining, Pre-Relationship, So is Corey, Tags May Change, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Hayden moved. Liam is pining. These things are not as related as they first seemed. Luckily for Beacon Hills, Mason Hewitt has a brain...and eyes...and knows his best friend well enough to figure out when he's lying. Otherwise they might've had an out of control werewolf to worry about and really, Beacon Hills has enough supernatural chaos on the horizon without Liam wolfing out at lacrosse practice.





	1. People Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! So I just binge watched 6a and also the 6b premiere and my Thiam feels are at max capacity so I'm writing something new in hopes to keep putting out content while I rework all the old stuff.

Mason knows. Okay? He knows his best friend well enough to know that every time Liam bemoans that "she's gone" it's about so much more than just Hayden Romero moving away. Sure, Hayden is part of it, but there's more. How could there not be?    
  
His alpha is going to college. Stiles, the one who taught him control, is off in Quantico as part of the FBI training program. Malia is off to Paris as soon as the universe will let her board her flight apparently off to join another former pack mate in the bliss of "anywhere but here". Lydia was destined for any ivy league college that will have her...so pretty much any ivy league she decides is worthy of her time...Probably one near Stiles. Then there's the thing with Theo Raeken.   
  
As much as the rest of the pack, especially Corey, is thrilled (or okay with at the very least) about Theo vanishing into the night, Liam cares about the chimera in a way Mason could never hope to fully grasp.  Something happened.    
  
Something changed. Something unexpected...and it happened when Theo and Liam were separated from everyone else, left alone to distract the Ghost Riders from going after Scott and Malia and Lydia long enough for them to remember Stiles.    
  
Mason wasn't there so he isn't sure what it was but he knows something happened because he knows his best friend and his best friend isn't one to lament this long about some girl moving away.  He just happens to be using the girl as an excuse to hide the rest of it. The loss of his pack and his alpha and his….his….(his zombie-chimera boyfriend)...his whatever he saw Theo Raeken as, was just as big of a part. 

  


Maybe bigger, Mason decides as Liam throws down with a Hellhound like his life is of little importance after telling Mason to run for safety. Some part of him wants to believe his friend was only trying to stall for time...but he knows Liam too well to buy into that shit. 

  


“Wounds heal. People move. Things change.” He says it as a warning...as an indirect ‘ _ stop acting like you have nothing to live for’  _ but as they leave his mouth he's starting to think he's saying them about a year too late. That maybe this brokenness in Liam isn't just showing up now it's just that everything that helped Liam hide it was suddenly dragging it into the spotlight instead. It's not like Mason can just ask  _ hey were you and Theo….yanno you-and-Theo?  _ What if he's wrong and it turns out his best friend isn't secretly pining after a zombie chimera? 

  


Or, maybe worse yet, what if he's right and his best friend has been silently suffering through this pain for a year? Mourning in silence as he worries that he'll never see Theo again but also worried that Theo will be killed if he shows his face? How was Mason supposed to fix that? 

  


No one had felt the need to look for Theo. At least Mason had believed no one had felt the need but maybe Liam had...maybe Liam looked and found nothing. Maybe someday Mason will be able to ask. 

  
Right now, they had a Hellhound to track down and, though they didn't know it yet, a war waiting on the horizon just out of their sight.  



	2. Things Change

Corey is the one who suggested pizza for their study night after that weird moment with that freshman, Aaron, and finding yet another dead body in the locker room. He also suggested he just teleport over and pick up said pizzas instead of calling in and waiting for the delivery guy to show up with a cold one.  

 

Mason has never been more in love or more grateful for how Corey just knows what he's thinking sometimes. Though it probably would be more impressive and appreciated at this moment if it wasn't brought on by their mutual concern leading them to try forcing Liam to talk about why he keeps losing control. Still, having a time and space bending chimera for a boyfriend is kind of amazing...especially when it means never having to eat cold pizza again.

 

“I'll be back when the pizzas are ready.” Corey presses a soft kiss to Mason's cheek. 

 

“And you have a safe place to teleport to and from?” Corey rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yes mother.” Part of Mason misses the Corey who hadn't been quite so full of sass but he supposes there wasn't much of a chance to avoid it after him spending so much time with Hayden in the time before she moved away. 

 

“I only worry because I love you Cor.”  _ ‘And because Liam is enough supernatural drama for one night.’  _ Mason thinks the last half of that while managing to keep from saying it outloud. 

 

“Love you too.”

 

“You know what I love?” Liam interjects from the coffee table they were spreading all their history notes out on. 

 

Mason is very tempted to toss out a snarky yet curious,  _ ‘Theo?’  _ just to test the waters but he holds back. That's not something he wants to ask in front of an audience...even if that audience is just Corey and even if the mental images of Liam's reaction makes it incredibly tempting. 

 

“What do you love, Liam?” says Mason's exasperated Chimera boyfriend. Still Corey sounds somehow slightly still interested in what Liam's answer will be despite clearly being annoyed. 

 

“Pizza.” Liam deadpans and Mason doesn't need to see Liam's face to know just what overly exaggerated expressions is on it. “so get a move on, Invisiboy.”  

 

Corey chuckles. “Alright Puppy Breath will do.” 

 

Mason sighs as his boyfriend teleports away. He needs to get Liam to open up but right now confronting him sounds less and less appealing with every passing second. 

 

“Thanks for agreeing to study with me....and reminding me about the test…” Liam smiles but it's forced as he flops down into a spot on the floor next to his history textbook. “Hey do you think Scott's having any luck with tracking down that Hellhound?” 

 

Mason summons his willpower and sighs... _ again _ . “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I thought we were talking about it?” Liam's signature move. Playing dumb. Mason hates it. Like really truly hates it. Like a lot.

 

“What happened to the door of your locker?” Liam gets a constipated look on his face. 

 

“I don't really wanna talk-”

 

“Dude. What is wrong?” Mason kneels down. Making sure to make eye contact as he talks over Liam's protests. “What's happening with you? And don't say Hayden or something else that I know can't possibly be the only reason.” 

 

Liam hangs his head. As if looking up at his best friend isn't something he can handle right now. “I don't wanna…”

 

“Is...is this about Theo?” There it was. He'd said it. He'd finally addressed the hypothetical zombie chimera in the room. 

 

“I dunno…” Liam tells his knees, actively avoiding looking at Mason. Afraid, most likely, to see what Mason's reaction is. “Not really? Maybe? I… don't think so.”

  
  


“Dude that's like 6 types of conflicting.” Liam shakes his head at Mason, exasperated fondness slipping in and easing the tension. “But seriously, Liam, dude. I'm worried about you. You don't honestly think I'd judge you right?” 

 

“I'm worried too....but not about me. No one's seen Theo in months and I'm...I don't know where he went and...and I feel like no one else cares because they weren't there so they only see him as the person he was before Kira trapped him in Hell. They didn't see him throw himself head first into a lost cause to buy me time to get away from the Ghost Riders…. _ twice.  _ No one else saw the way he frozen up in the hospital with what I assume were flashbacks to his time in literal Hell.” Liam chokes slightly before looking up  and Mason realizes his friend is crying. 

 

“I am the only one who heard how distant and broken his voice got when he talked about it. How soft and desperate and afraid he was of the idea of going back. Not to mention I owe him my life for that time in the hospital. Mason it was the most selfless thing I've seen anyone do...let alone him... and...and then this morning…”

 

Liam trails off. His own voice sounding as raw and emotional as he'd described the chimera. Mason moves next to his friend. Mirroring their position from the night before as they had waited for Liam to heal from fighting the Hellhound in the high school. Mason's hand reaching around Liam, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture.

 

“I've had this horrible feeling all day something bad has happened to him…” Liam admits finally, “to Theo.” 

 

Mason doesn't know what to say at first. There's a lot to take in. Liam's isolation in his chronic worry over Theo Raeken but also the fact he had a bad feeling that Theo was in danger  _ All Day Long _ . Mason decides to focus on the part he can potentially do something about. “You've been having this feeling all day? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you even hold practice if you were this worried about it?” 

 

It. Not him. Because Mason isn't quite ready to process how much his best friend cares about Theo. But also the weird feeling is much more concerning to Mason at the moment than who the feeling is about.  

 

“Who would I tell? Anyone who could do anything to help if Theo is in danger would stop caring the second Theo's name comes up.” While Mason hates to admit it, Liam has a point there. Not many people who know enough about the supernatural in this town would be willing to help Theo. Actually most would be more likely to help whatever is putting him in danger. Theo made a lot of enemies before his three month stint in whatever his personal Hell had been. 

 

“Dude.” Mason decides he needs to get through to his best friend once and for all. “You've got me...and Corey….and okay maybe Corey won't be thrilled about helping Theo all that much but he's worried about you too and if finding Theo and making sure he's not hurt will help you out...I don't think he'll let his personal feelings get in the way.”

 

“Who won't let their personal feelings get in the way of what?” It's Corey back with two massive pizzas and a look of relief that Liam seems to have opened up about his problems. 

 

“You helping us track down Theo.” Mason says matter of fact, “Liam's had a bad feeling he's in danger all day but didn't say anything because he figured more people would want to help the danger than help Theo.”

 

“Dude.” Corey's eyes go wide with surprise. “I would help you guys plot world domination if it meant Liam stops losing control. Saving Theo seems relatively less immoral and infinitely simpler than world domination.” 

  
“Thanks guys.” Liam gives them both a watery smile filed with relief and gratitude and maybe a little snot from all the crying. “Now....What's this history test going to be on again?”


End file.
